Finding My True Identity
by MissMayhem24
Summary: Sixteen year old Melissa is just a normal human in a normal human world right? That's what she thought too until one night she arrives home from her friends BBQ only to walk into a deadly silent house with a creepy atmosphere. Stumbling into her parent's room she comes across the horrific scene of their mutilated bodies. Full Summery Inside.
1. Prologue

Finding My True Identity

Hey guys, this is a story I have on going on another sight. I am actually enjoying writing it so much I wanted to post it on FanFiction for you guys to see, as this story does not have any characters from twilight I am tweaking it a bit by removing my own made characters and changing them into the characters we all come to love in twilight.

I would really love your opinions on this prologue and the first chapter I am about to upload, your comments will help me to improve on my writing skill. I hope you enjoy..

Here is a bit about the story and the prologue.

Kerry x

Sixteen year old Melissa is just a normal human in a normal human world right? That's what she thought too until one night she arrives home from her friends BBQ only to walk into a deadly silent house with a creepy atmosphere, she thinks it's a good idea to go investigating. Stumbling into her parent's room she comes across the horrific scene of their mutilated bodies, scared and confused she goes on the run. She doesn't know who from but she does know they are not too far behind her.

Everything she once knew has gone, being thrown into a world no one knew even existed. Mythical creatures are on the hunt for her. Join Melissa on her new adventure as she goes on the journey only humans dream about, discovering not just things about the supernatural world but along the way she uncovers the truth to her true identity.

Prologue

"Please Abigor, don't do this. We can both walk away from this unharmed, all you have to do is turn and walk away and this... Minor mishap will never be heard of again, no one else need know of this."

Ariel waited with baited breath, past actions (Mistakes) flashing through her mind. She knew that no matter the consequence, whether it is being banished to walk hell as an Angel for the rest of eternity , death or worse becoming a fallen Angel she will do it after she protects the only one thing that means the most to her, a little miracle that is growing inside of her whom.

"NO!"

Abigor's voice booms out across the empty field, it's enough to send a little shiver of fear down my spine. I straighten up and move into a fighting stance, preparing myself to fight for not just my life by the child's life to, if this is the way he wants to end this then so be it. Fool for me to think someone like him could love me but even some Angel's hope to love and to find someone who loves them.

I have served my god well. I have stood by his side, fighting our greatest enemies and storing order on earth and other realms. That was before I decided to make my own choice, a choice that everyone will class as unholy, a disgrace but one I cannot find myself to regret. The first time my eyes connected with Abigor's I thought what I had felt was instant love but now I know it was a connection. A connection that led us here, this was never about me or Abigor but the baby we came together to create.

Our brief affair was to end with this result; he nor I could ever change the outcome. God couldn't even change this path we are on, a life is a life. Be it a short one or a long one a life that is created is always meant to be. It is set in stone.

"Ariel, I will kill you and that.. That abomination you carry inside of you."

"Why?! Why can you not let the little one live? Why do you get to play god?"

Fire burst from his hands, his aim impeccable as usual but I just managed to avoid it.

"I will be doing us all a favour by killing that thing."

Anger boils over and surprising him I hit him with a burst of my magic, the war is on. I do not know how long this fight ensued but I do know we were both tired but still we fought, this was a battle until the end, until one of us lay on this beautiful green grass unmoving and lifeless.

Throwing a bolt of deathly energy at him as a distraction I try running for the door I had summoned with my new found growing powers, not just mine but my child's powers too, Abigor recovers faster than I anticipated and shoots a fire ball at me that hits me in the middle of my back sending me flying across the field hitting the grass with a hard thump.

Dazed and in agony I look up through a blood stained face and once again connect eyes with Abigor, the feeling of being a failure overwhelms me. I have never failed a mission but now I couldn't even protect my very own child, which in itself needs punishment. I should have tried harder.

The smirk that graces Abigor's face makes me feel physically sick; there is nothing more I could do so I relax my body. Closing my eyes I await my impending death, but it never comes. Opening my eyes with lightning speed my heart stops beating as hope flares inside me, I'm looking into the face of my son. The son I have managed to hide for the last 43 years.

The realization that I was now safe hits me hard; closing my eyes I drift off into a well needed rest.

Eighteen years later…

Standing at the of edge of the cliff gazing out into the bright green sparkling ocean with the gentle breeze flowing around me I think back to the day my ordinary little life turned into this whole new life and adventure.

I knew I belonged here in the supernatural world because I could never fit into the human world where I was raised, I was loved by my human parents but they was the only people who could stand being near me. People stayed clear of me scared of the weird vibe that emanated from deep inside me, they thought me to be a freak of nature. They had no idea how correct they were.

I have found supernatural people who love me for who and what I am and a place I could now call my real true home, even though my worst nightmares have come along with this new reality. For me I would never change how my life turned out to be.

One year ago today I lost the only two people who meant anything to me only to gain a loving brother, friends and a home. Magic was my life now, every day was a different adventure and every night I slept dreaming of what my new adventure would bring me.

Although I am happy I cannot live in peace because the hunters, creatures and demons who stalk the night are still on their own set mission. The mission was to destroy me and the ones I love. I Melissa Cleary vow to always protect the ones I love, so who ever dares to try and hurt them I will bring down heaven and hell to avenge them.


	2. Chapter 1

Finding My True Identity Chapter One

Something is after me. I could hear the pounding footsteps running behind me. I tried not to let myself panic but the faster I tried to run the faster they seemed to gain on me. A menacing laugh echoed through the trees followed by the most terrifying voice I have ever heard. "You can run Melissa but you can never hide, I will find you no matter where you go." Panic began to flood through my body making my limbs feel heavy, the adrenaline that has kept me running was fading away rapidly leaving me feeling tired and weak from my failed attempt at escaping.

Breathing was becoming completely impossible to me, short pants was all I could manage making me become light headed as black dots appeared behind my eyes. I knew they would catch me no matter how hard I tried to escape from them. But I refuse to go down without putting up a damn good fight. Pushing myself harder I tell my legs to move faster and just for a split second I thought I had succeeded as my surroundings became more blurry, being clumsy and not actually seeing anything as I ran I feel my foot collide with something hard on the ground.

Stumbling over the object I let out a soft cry as I lose my balance and begin tumbling to the floor, hitting the floor hard I feel pain rack through my knees and the palm of my hands as I try to stop my face from impacting on the hard ground but I didn't see the rock until it was a little bit too late. As I land on my hands and knees my body swings to the side with too much force and my body crash's into the side of the rock knocking the wind out, in a daze I try to catch my breath but I start hyperventilating instead. Knowing I had to keep going I try to push myself up from what little strength I still had in me but my arms couldn't seem to hold me up anymore. Giving up I let myself go limp. I needed rest as well as needing to see what damage I had caused to my body before I could possibly try to go on.

But once again I feel panic surge inside me, I feel something slithering up my legs. When I look back to see what it was I freeze in shock, it was the tree stump that I had tripped over. How was any of this possible? My mind went blank as the thing wormed its way up my body so it had completely wrapped its self around me from my chest all the way to my feet; I hear the thing that had been pursuing me stop right behind me. I want to run, I want to fight but I had nowhere to go as I was being held down tightly.

I hear the footsteps approaching me until the person comes into my view, the first thing I see are two glowing bright red eyes looking down on me. They belong to a man with greasy black hair and ghostly pale skin. He must be the tallest person I have ever seen. To me he stands around maybe 7 ft. And really skinny, almost like he's just bones with hardly any skin. He is wearing a black torn shirt with baggy ripped jeans, no shoes and he looks filthy. The stench coming from him makes me want to gag but I hold myself back from doing so.

For all I know he could be offended if I gagged over his smell and something tells me he wouldn't be pleased with the disrespect it would show by me doing so. He's looking at me with something that could be mistaken for a welcoming smile but it's the look in his eyes that has the tingles of fear slithering down my spine. It's like looking into a dark pit of nothingness. It was just me staring into soulless red eyes. The only emotion radiating from him towards me was hate. This guy was anything but welcoming.

"It's finally time my dear, years of searching this earth and hunting humans, innocent and not so innocent creature's lives lost in the search for you. It is pretty amazing how such a tiny thing like you could stay hidden from us for so long. The good news is, well for me and my fellow hunters anyway. No one but you has to die now. This is where your destiny ends child."

I shuffle myself around trying to loosen the tree's hold on me but his red eyes start to glow brighter. Like magic I feel a force pin me down completely so any small movements I could make before I couldn't, I tried to talk but that was just as impossible as moving, I could barely breathe with the weight of the magic holding me down. If this is how I am meant to die then I will just have to accept it. There was a battle of two voices in my head, one telling me to fight, to run and save myself but the more sensible voice convinced me that this creature was more powerful than me and I would never successfully get away from him. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath as I face my impending death. I wait for the fatal blow he is about to deliver, But too my surprise nothing but silence ensues.

Suddenly I feel the heavy magic lift off my body. Taking a much needed relieved breaths I bravely open one of my eyes to see what had happened, I feel my body sag with relief when I notice the scary looking guy has completely vanished and the horrid tree right along with him, I know it is impossible for them to just disappear like that but I don't really care, counting my lucky stars that I'm still breathing I open my other eye and examine my surroundings since this horrible nightmare began. I feel my body and mind go into complete shock as I take in the astonishing scene in front of me. It's absolutely beautiful or even mesmerizing.

Looking at the sky it's not the normal baby blue I have come to see every day of my life, it was in fact a shade of a light pink that had deep dark pink streaks weaving through like waves. The clouds was a deep dark shade of red adding to the perfect looking sky, looking around me I was standing in something similar to a meadow. The grass is a bright white and surrounding me was blue, red, green, pink and black flowers, on the out skirts of the meadow light lilac trees stood tall with leaves as white as the grass that was under my feet.

Taking a huge breath in I could taste on my tongue how fresh and clean the air is, closing my eyes I tilt my face towards the beaming sun. Letting the warm breeze ruffle my hair, it is one of the most peaceful moments I have ever experienced.

Lost in my amazement I didn't realize I had moved and any other worry about the creepy man vanishes from my mind, standing up slowly I spin in a circle. At the corner of my eye I spot a little teal coloured straw hut peeking out from behind the trees, a welcoming feeling flowed through my veins making me want to explore this new found place I had just stumbled across. I take a slow step towards the hut. It felt like something was drawing me in like a magnet draws metal. I didn't hear someone approaching me from behind, until it was too late. A hand grabs my arm. Spinning around I let out a soft startled sound.

As I swivel around I'm met with a man who looks to be in his mid-forties, shoulder length chocolate brown hair that fell in waves around his face, stubble for a beard with piercing blue eyes. His eyes held a certain charm to them. He has a muscular body and stood around 6 ft. 1 he had something very beautiful and pure about him, I couldn't just see that in his eyes but also sensed it in my heart too.

He shakes me back and forth slightly making me come out of my entranced state. Panic was etched on his face as he spoke to me. "Melissa you have to wake up now, he has found the way into your dreams. Please wake up it's too dangerous for you to be here."

Confusion simmered through my mind. What is this strange man rambling on about? "What do you mean he can get to me? Who is he? And who are you?" Frustration radiates from every pour of this man's body. Stepping even closer to me I feel a little intimidated. I try to take a small step back. He may not feel like danger but I wasn't going to risk being to close with him, especially after what I had just gone through.

"I don't have time to explain what is going on right now, if you would just listen to me and wake up then I will be able to find you in the human world when it is safe and explain everything to you all in good time. But if you don't go you will die right here before I can get to you and get us to safety."

Before I could reply thundering footsteps sounded behind me interrupting what I was about to say, the stranger's face goes a paper white shade of colour. Glancing behind me I could see why he's blood was rapidly draining from his face, what looks to be an army of around twenty men and weird looking creatures are running towards us. Some holding swords and others are charging at us with what looks to be like knives on a stick. Cursing under he's breath he pulls me behind him. With great force he pushes me away.

"Go Melissa, get out of here. I will come find you as soon as I can."

Not having to be told twice I stand up spinning away from the oncoming battle I run away. Guilt for leaving my saviour behind to battle alone floods through me but the fear takes over every single thought in my head to go back and help him. I manage to make it into the trees hiding me from their sight, thinking I was safe I begin to relax a little and slow down my run. I was badly mistaken to think I had got away safe and sound, this had to be my punishment for leaving the guy behind. A huge black wolf jumps out from behind a tree making me freeze on the spot.

Snarling and growling viciously at me he stalks towards me like I'm prey. Foaming at the mouth his eyes were trained on me as he moves his body into a stance that looks like he is about to pounce on me, I manage to take one big step back but that triggers the wolf to move into action. Kicking up with his hind legs the wolf makes the jump, flying through the air he lands no more than a tiny few feet away from me. Letting out one last horrible ear piercing growl he closes in the little distance between us, opening his jaw he goes in for the kill.

Sitting up screaming I take in my surroundings, I realise I'm not in that beautiful and mesmerizing white grassy meadow any more but sitting in my bed surrounded in total darkness. I stop screaming once I realize I'm actually in my bedroom, looking around me I needed to double check the room to make sure it wasn't real. That I was actually here instead of in the middle of an on-going battle, I didn't want to let my guard down until I knew for sure that the beast wasn't here with me instead of just in my dreams, that nightmare had felt way too real.

Fear was still trembling through my body, panting for air I could feel my heart thudding a mile a minute behind my rib cage, sweat was dripping down the side of my face as my hands shook in the moon light streaming through my bedroom window. Lifting my hand up I wipe the sweat from my fore head. Stinging pain erupts from my hand; looking down at it I notice little cuts and white grass all over my hands. Thinking back to the nightmare I remember the pain from when I fell. Pulling my shirt up I look at the side that hit the rock and to my surprise dark purple and black bruising covers my whole side. But that cannot be possible, it was all just a stupid nightmare right? So why do I have the injuries on my body from a fall that happened in my sleep?

_Don't worry guys twilight characters will soon be entering the story, the first couple of chapters you will be getting to know all about her life for now._


	3. Chapter 2

A sudden bang erupted from my bedroom doorway making my nerves stand on end. A startled squeak escapes my mouth as I turn to face the unknown intruder.

My bedroom light flash's on illuminating my dad who is standing in the door way to my room holding a baseball bat and dressed in he's checked pyjamas. His blonde hair stood in all different directions as his green eyes looks wildly around the room for any signs of danger. I would have laughed out right at how silly he looked if it wasn't for the fear still streaming through my body.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"Nothing dad it was just a nightmare, sorry."

I didn't know who I was trying to convince, him or myself.

Relaxing he lets the bat drop to his side. "Dear God you nearly gave me a heart attack, by the way you screamed I thought someone was trying to kill you. What was the nightmare about? Are you sure you're alright?" Firing questions at me he walks over to my bed sitting beside me, leaning over he runs his hand over my waist long wavy dark brown hair in a comforting manner. I know he is only trying to give me some comfort but me and my shot nerves still feel a bit on edge. Moving away from his touch I try to hide behind the lie that everything was alright.

I knew if I showed him just how scared I really was he would never let the subject drop. I try to muster up a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Dad. It really was just a stupid nightmare that got me worked up. I am sure it won't happen again." I look at him hoping he believes me, I can tell by the look in his eyes he don't but because he loves me and I am his only daughter he gives me the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay well I am going to go back to sleep now, I know you're not telling me everything but I won't push you to tell me, if you need me you know where to find me."

Giving me a quick kiss on my forehead he gets up to leave, I don't make a move or sound until I hear my bedroom door click, I hear his footsteps softly paddle down the hallway. Up the stairs and into the bedroom he shares with my mom, I hear the bed covers gently being pulled back and the soft ruffle of the bed sheets as he climbs into bed. Once again it occurs to me I shouldn't be able to hear such sounds, but over the last month I have become accustomed to my suddenly new sensitive hearing,

That wasn't the only thing that had changed about me in the last month, my body had also changed becoming more toned and I have had a very random growth spurt. In the last week or so I have gone from a tiny 5 ft. 3 to 5 ft. 7, I used to be a little on the chubby side too but as I have become toned the chubbiness has faded into muscles. I was worried at first but I decided to do some research on the internet and found it wasn't unusual for this to happen to teenagers in fact it seemed it was an everyday thing that happens in in life.

Glancing at the clock on my bedside table it read 5:47 am. I knew I wasn't going to be going back to sleep as my body was too wound up, so I decided I might as well get up and start getting ready for school. Making my way over to my bathroom, it was adjoined to my bedroom. I needed a nice long hot steaming shower after that nightmare. The hot water pounding down on me was enough to help relax me. It always was therapeutic to me, in my mind I was washing all the troubles away helping me to prepare for the day a head.

Once I was out of the shower I made my way over to my wardrobe, before I got dressed I decided to see how the wounds looked but giving myself a once over I was astonished to see they had vanished, not even a tiny scratch or scar is left behind. Now that was defiantly new. Trying not to dwell on it I push it to the back of my mind and continue getting ready. By the time I had picked my clothes, dried and straightened my hair it was 7:31 am. Examining my appearance in the mirror I began comparing myself to how I looked just last month, even I thought I looked dramatically different.

I used to have mousy brown hair which had now transformed into a dark chocolate brown, my sparkling green/blue eyes was now an even brighter pair of sparkling green the blue had completely gone. My breast's was fuller whilst my legs have become more toned. Even my bottom has become plumper. Last month I looked like a sixteen year old girl, now I look at least to be 20.

My stomach deciding to interrupt me and my wondering thoughts, growling loud enough I'm sure even the next house a mile away even heard. After having some toast and a lovely cup of coffee to kick start my day, I decided I might as well go on ahead now and get this day over with. I have exams coming up next week so it would do me good to get there a bit early so I could study in the library for a while.

Stepping outside my front door the fresh air felt amazing at this time in the morning, not too cold or not too warm. The one thing I love about where my house was located was the fact that surrounding the house was a forest. I have always loved going in there. It made me feel so free and wild. When times got tough that would be the first place I would think to go.

My dad offered me a ride to school nearly every morning but I would never pass the chance up to take the fifteen minute walk through the woods, the grass was a healthy bright green whilst it was surrounded with the beautiful scenery of trees and dark green moss. Birds chirping away all day and night as a sparkling clear river streams right through the middle of it. It was even more beautiful at this time in the morning, with the clear blue sky above me and the morning sun light shining through the trees.

Taking my time with a slow stroll, I imprint the picture of this perfect place on this beautiful day into my mind. I would never want to forget this magical place. It was one of the places I felt right at home and comfortable in just to be myself. A rustling noise came from the left of me, jolting me from my thoughts, standing there was a baby fawn. I stopped dead in my tracks just taking my time marvelling over how beautiful nature was; I held my breath trying to not scare it away as the fawn stopped eating to look right back at me.

Being as slow and silent as I could I lift my hand towards the fawn, letting my hand hover just out of reach from touching it, sniffing the air a couple of times before being brave enough to take a timid step in my direction. Once it had decided I was safe enough it stepped forward into my touch. It was amazing to be standing this close to and touching such a beautiful creature.

Running my hands gently over its nose I take a small step towards the fawn but the noise from a breaking stick startles us out of our peaceful moment, the fawn lets out a surprised yelp before it turns away and runs back into the trees and into safety. I felt a little disappointed that I didn't get to spend more time with the baby deer but it was enough to put a smile on my face.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air I continue my journey to school, from this point it only took me another 5-10 minutes to reach my high school. Rosalyn High School, full of stuck up cheer leaders and big ego jocks. It was rated the best school in this little town called Rosalyn. Not that the school had a lot to contend with. The only other school in this town was on the other end of town near the out skirts of Rosalyn. But it was a very mysterious school who liked to keep to themselves, apparently only the selected few students were accepted there. It was a bit weird only having two schools for the whole town. The population here was just a small 2,342 people so you would think maybe another school would come in handy as the only other school around here was a bit too picky on the people who attended there.

Making my way into the school, there were only a few students scattered around the place, I knew my friend wouldn't be here yet so I headed straight towards the library. I had one friend. Her name was Anna-Bell. I liked to keep to myself just because it caused less trouble for me, but from day one she had somehow crawled under my defences and quickly became my only true friend.

I was no geek but I wasn't any cheerleader either. I blended in with the everyday crowd so people liked to just over look me, well that used to be what happened but since I had this mysterious growth spurt the guys have been paying more and more attention to me. But the girls have begun to send off looks my way. I think they started to see me as competition. It was a good thing that none of these brainless jocks interested me in any way.

Walking through the school's library doors I stopped to intake the interior design, it looks like something from a movie. The ceiling was made from arch ways with hand carved flower patterns running through the dark oak wood work, surrounding the walls of the room books was in caved with the same shiny dark oak wood. It had round tables running through the middle of the room, which was accompanied by white and gold flower patterned arm chairs and sofas. It actually took my breath away. People always avoided the library like the plague. That included me but if I had known this was what it looked like I would have spent most of my time studying here.

Thank god it was empty in here so people couldn't start distracting me by whispering or talking to each other. I have okay grades but I could always do better, my problem with that is I could never keep myself from getting distracted ether by my mobile phone or the TV. Even when I'm in school I get easily distracted by Anna-Bell.

Placing my homework and study books on the table I switch my phone off and start studying. Time just flew by. Before I know it the sound of the school bell ringing brings me out of my haze. Gathering all my things together I go to my first class which would be English, it wasn't my favourite activity to do but it wasn't the worst one either. Walking through the door to my English room I spot Anna-Bell sitting at the back. She was not alone though because one of the school football players was sitting on the side of our desk talking to her, hiding my surprise I make my way over sitting down beside her. Face it I know someone like him would never talk to her unless he wanted something.

I completely ignore him though as I say a brief "Hey" to Anna-Bell. Keeping my gaze focused at the front of the class I could feel them both looking at me, I feel a small chill run down my spine knowing his attention was on me but I ignore it. Anna-Bell tries to grab my attention by tapping my leg under the table so he wouldn't notice, once she figured out that wasn't going to work she moved onto a different tactic. One she knew I couldn't just ignore.

"So Melissa, as it is my birthday tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to come round to my house tonight. My mom and dad are throwing me a small birthday BBQ party."

Turning to look at her I send a glare her way. "It depends on who will be there."

She knew that was my way of asking if she had invited the jock. When she looked down at her interlocked hands I knew she had gone and invited him. How stupid could she be, she knew if she invited him he would be bringing other people with him and that was just going to be disastrous, sometimes I really don't know what goes on in that girls head.

"Well I kind of- of invited Ben here, well him and um- um some of his friends."

See the thing is she starts to stutter when she becomes nervous or she knows she is doing something she shouldn't be doing. I wanted to scream and rant at her, to tell her how stupid she is and try to knock some sense into her but she had always felt like she had to fit in and in her mind the only way to fit in was being popular. Being friends with the popular boys gets you that popularity.

I didn't have the heart to tell her Ben was most likely using her for something. The question was. Why would a eighteen year old popular football player want to hang out with a sixteen year old unpopular girl? Turning my glare onto Ben I start deciding it's time to start demanding some answers. "Why would you want to hang out with her? Isn't she out of your league?" Maybe I could have worded that better but it was too late to take it back now.

Looking into his dull ocean blue eyes something tiny flickers through them, before I could think of what it could be it disappeared again. Something felt very off with him, there was just something about him that didn't sit right with me and my parents always said to trust my instincts. As I'm still looking at him I see his eyes flicker over my body before they reconnect back with mine, I see lust flitter though his eyes.

"Why would a beautiful girl like Anna-Bell be out of my league are you trying to say she isn't good enough to hang out with me, here I was thinking you was her best friend but it looks like you don't think too highly of her."

That is when I knew, he wasn't talking to Anna-Bell because he wants anything to do with her. He was doing this because it was a simple game to him, she was his next target. Rage flitters through me, there is no chance in hell I will let him her hurt. Jumping out of my chair I storm my way over to him, I stop when I am no more than an inch or two away from him.

"How dare you try and say that about me. You have no idea who I am, we all know that jocks like you don't go for anything that don't parade around in a cheerleader outfit or spreads their legs open for every Tom, Dick and Harry. Nice mature virgin girls like Anna-Bell are never your type of girl.

Sending a sarcastic smirk to him I continue on with my rant. "Of course it's not that exciting sleeping with someone who don't have the risk of giving you STI'S, isn't that what guys like you enjoy? Girls who are easy to lay."

Anger flashes behind his eyes before his hands shoot out wrapping them around my arm's, yanking me hard up against his body he brings his face close to mine. His lips just grazing the outer shell of my ear, he whispers. "You may think that now but by the time tomorrow night ends Anna-Bell will be so filled with pleasure from me she would be praising me to everyone that will listen. Keep that in mind before you start slagging of girls who spread their legs for me because dear little Anna-Bell will become one of them soon enough."

Pushing me with little force from him he turns away from us walking out of the classroom, leaving me standing there looking gob smacked. He has some nerve to say that to me, he really must have a huge ego if he believes he can get anyone or anything he wants. Still raging I turn back to Anna-bell, her head still facing down I sit beside her again.

"Anna-Bell you don't need someone like him in your life as a friend or boyfriend. You could do so much better than that."

I have no idea if she has heard what Ben just said to me but I barely heard him whisper it so I highly doubt she heard him too. She looks up at me and my heart breaks for her, tears are swimming in her big brown eyes.

"Melissa you would never understand, look at you. You have gone from being pretty to gorgeous in a month. You could have any guy you wanted. I-I'm not as pretty as you but why can't you believe someone like Ben could actually be interested in me."

The defeated look in her eyes almost breaks my heart, I soften my voice. Wrapping my arms around her I bring her in for a tight hug.

"Anna-Bell you're too good to be his, you have brains and beauty both on the inside and out. I'm only trying to look out for you because I would hate to see you get hurt."

Borrowing her head into my shoulder she lets out a soft sob. "For-For this one ti-time could you at least ba-back off, I just want to try wi-with him and if it don't work then I-I will hold my hands up and admit you-you was right"

I knew she would end up in heart ache but I could only be her friend not her mother, I gave her my advice and if she wants to reject it then it was her decision. All I could do now was be there for her when it fails. "Shh stop crying Bell, I promise I will back off. Maybe I am wrong about him."

I pray I am wrong for her sake but my gut is telling me otherwise.

"Now about tonight, I will come home with you so we could get you all dressed up and looking pretty. We will have fun and be happy, it's not every day my best friend turns seventeen."

Pulling away from me she wipes the tears from her face and sends a grateful smile my way. "Thank you Mel I knew I could count on you."

Hearing her say that makes my heart feel a little lighter, thinking about tonight is making me tense I just know things will not be working out like Bell planned. I just hope I could fix the mental pain I'm sure Ben will inflict on her.

After that incident the rest of the school day went by without any mishaps, hearing the final bell ring I let out a sigh. Finally this school day was over; I gather my things and make my way to the parking lot. Anna-Bell was waiting in her dad's car already. Climbing in I buckle my seat belt up before I turn to Mr. Jenkins. "Hey Mr J how are you?"

Laughing at my nick name for him he sends a fatherly smile my way. "I'm very good thanks Melissa. I hope you are prepared to do some cooking. Lisa needs the extra set of hands tonight as more people than we thought would turn up have decided to join us, I have already informed your parents you would be staying with us tonight."

"Of course I will, any chance I get I like to help Mrs. J out and thank you." I always got along with Lisa, she never asked for much so when she did I would only be too happy to help. Me, Anna-Bell and Mr J fall into a comfortable silence as soft music came from the car stereo. Closing my eyes I drift in and out of sleep as we continue our car ride to the Jenkins house hold which was a good half an hour away from the school.

Feeling someone shake me awake I let out a soft groan. "Come on Mel we are at my house, we don't have a lot of time to get dressed. Come on wake up" Opening my eyes I find myself looking at Anna-Bell. She helps me stumble out of the car as I'm still groggy from my little nap. Helping me inside we don't bother talking to anyone as we pass by them to make our way to her bedroom, once there she sits me on her bed as she goes to her walk in closet. I have never seen a sixteen year old girl have so many clothes, I'm sure half of them still have the tags attached.

For a girl I hated fashion, dress shopping and make up. My mum had always tried to get me to like it much to her disappointment I always rebelled against it, I did like to look nice but I was comfortable with nice fitting jeans and a plain shirt with trainers. I could never get the hang of doing my makeup, maybe one day that will change but I'm pretty happy without the nuisance of putting makeup on every day just to please other people.

After a very long boring hour of helping Bell decide on what to wear we had finally settled on her wearing a silky gold dress that fell to her knees and the top of the dress was strapless and gold dolly shoes. She tried to get me to wear a dress to but I refused, I did borrow a different top but kept my faded blue skinny jeans and converse shoes on. It took me all of five minutes to finish getting ready, my hair was already done this morning so giving it a quick brush I left Bell to get dressed whilst I went to help her mum finish the food before the guest started to arrive.

Once we finished setting the table and getting the salad ready with the raw meat prepared to be cooked on the BBQ the doorbell rang. The first people that arrived were Bells auntie and uncle. Within two hours of the party starting everyone was here, well everyone accept Ben and his dim witted friends. I was thankful though and knowing they wasn't here helped me relax and get into the swing of the BBQ.

Although Anna-Bell looked a bit put out she soon forgot about him too and began to have fun. It was around 9 at night, I was on the make shift dance floor in the Jenkins living room jumping around with Bell when I got hit with the clumsy stick. I don't know how it happened one minute I was standing up right dancing away the next it was like my feet was magically swept from underneath me and I was laying on my back staring up at the people who was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Ow" Was all I could mutter as I lay still on the floor. Anna-bell was doubled over holding her stomach as she laughed at me. "I'm sorry Mel b-but that was just too funny. You should have seen your face as you went down." More laughter followed until she calmed herself down enough to help me up.

Anna-Bell took my hand and hurled me up from the floor. I was so embarrassed my face was probably as red as a strawberry. A hot flush overcame my body making me feel flustered. Making an excuse to her was easy considering I just made a fool out of myself in front of her friends and family. Excusing myself from the party, I make my way into their garden for some fresh air. I sit down on the grass as I gaze up at the stars.

Getting lost looking at all the pretty stars I didn't hear anyone enter the garden or moving in closer to me, feeling movement from beside me I turn my head in time to see a pair of Nike trainers stop right next to me. My eyes travelling up the jean clad legs I freeze in my spot when I recognize it as Ben who is standing beside me. Feeling a shiver of fear run over my skin I debate if I should ignore him or face him. Me being the stupid girl I was I stood up to face him head on.

"What are you doing here Ben? I thought you would have changed your mind about coming tonight but obviously I was wrong. Does she even know you're here yet?"

He takes a step towards me, something inside me tells me I need to get back into the house where it is safe. Deciding I didn't want any answers from him I was intending to listen to the tiny voice in my head telling me that I was in danger. I spin on the heels of my feet taking a couple of steps towards the house, "Just go home Ben we don't need or want you here."

Ben had different ideas though, moving faster than I thought he could he was behind me in seconds taking me by surprise. Wrapping his arms around my waste he holds me tight against him as he starts placing little kisses up the side of my neck. "Come now Melissa, don't play hard to get because I know you want me on some level. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Trying to struggle out of his arms felt impossible, he was way stronger then I was. "Let go of me Ben, I do not want you and I never will so just go away and leave me alone." Not listening to me I feel his arms start to wonder over my body, my stomach churning and my heart thumping into over drive. I knew this was going to end badly. I just thought Anna-Bell would be the one who needed to be protected from this monster. Fear hit me hard realising I was now a part of the game he wanted to play, I open my mouth to let out a scream to alert someone inside the house so they could come help me but a sweaty palmed hand of Bens covers my mouth halting my attempt to scream.

"No way sweet heart you are going to be all mine tonight, you're not going to get away from me so easy."

Now panic really started to set in, this couldn't be happening to me. I thought if I was going to be safe anywhere it would be at my friend's house surround by her family, how a brainless little boy could sneak past the party inside undetected I will never understand. Struggling even harder against him I try to kick and bite him but he over powers me, throwing me onto the floor so I am lying on my back as he forces his body onto mine.

Forcing my legs open he pins my arms above my head so I couldn't move, his lips smashing against mine he tries to pry my lips open and push his tongue through. I let him slide it in just far enough so I could clamp my teeth down and bite him. Letting out a screech of anger he pulls back as he lets one of my hands go just so he could back hand me across my face. My head whips to the side from the force of the hit. Tasting blood in my mouth anger begins to rise inside me.

"You are a brave one but I would advise you not to try such a stunt again because I promise you there will be bad consequences." The menace I hear in his voice makes me quite down, I had a feeling he had done this plenty of times to other girls before. He knew what he was doing that's for sure. I just had to bide my time long enough so when the time was right I could strike and get away from him.

I stop struggling fooling him to believe I actually listened to his threat, trying to think of ways I could get him off me so I could run to safety but my brain was all over the place. It was like a huge mass of jumbled thoughts. Before I could think for long I feel his hand grab my breast roughly. The anger inside me mounts until I feel like my body is heavy with it. A strange sensation was building up with the anger as well.

Ben's eyes widen as he stares down at me, as the strange sensation turns into something that feels like energy my skin begins to glow softly with a simmering white light. I was scared of these new found feelings but it was like someone else had taken over my body. Just when I thought I was going to explode with all the pent up rage and energy it burst out of my skin like a ripple in water. The force of the blast sends Ben hurtling into the air, his face the picture of surprise and fear as he lands hard in a heap on the floor about 30 feet from me followed by the sound of crunching bones and his scream of agony.

Stunned I lay there frozen. I was too scared and shocked to the core to make a move. Was it really me who done that? That's when the adrenalin kicks in. Picking myself up from the floor I quickly run into the house, I spot Anna-Bell getting a drink.

I hastily approach her. "Bell I got to go, I will talk to you later."

Looking at me startled she reads me like a book. "What's happened? Why are you shaking?"

Shaking my head vigorously I barely hold it together. "Nothing, I just got to go."

Not being able to stick around any longer I spin on my hill and sprint out of the house, I have my phone on me so as I slam the door behind me I grab my phone from my pocket dialling my home number. I knew it was late and my parents might be sleeping but I had to try and get hold of them. I don't mind going through the forest but it would have been easier for one of them to come and collect me.

No one picks up, it was about a 20 minute walk to my house from here but I would happily make that walk instead of going back to face what just happened. I refuse to believe what I saw. Maybe it was a trick my mind was playing on me because of the trauma it suffered from Ben's attack. But I really didn't want to find out. I repeatedly rang my home number or my father's mobile. Not receiving any answers I continue my walk home.

Once I hit the woods I slow down to a fast paste walk, I wasn't one to be scared in the woods at this time of night. Not many people wondered this far out so all that the woods held was animals. About 10 minutes into my walk I feel something watching me, looking to my right I catch sight of bright blue eyes. I stop for a split second but when I blink the eyes have vanished. I felt something familiar about the presence but I couldn't place where from. At first I thought it might have been Ben or one of his goons but I didn't feel any danger. With that being the least of my problems I put it to the back of my mind and continue on with the walk home although I stayed on my guard just in case it was Ben. Not long after I see the front of my house come into view, letting out a sigh of relief I run up my porch steps. Swinging my front door open I step in. A feeling of sorrow and dread hits me.

Giving my surroundings a quick look over everything looked to be the same but an eerie silence filled the house, trying to be quite I tip toe up the stairs. Knowing my mom and dad I knew they would be asleep by this time, with the sorrow and dread feeling still buzzing through my body I had to make sure they was alright. With them not answering their phones worry was slowly etching its way into my mind. Once I made it to the second floor I turn right heading for their bedroom.

I stop a little way away from their bedroom door. I know then that the worry I feel for my parents was indeed correct. I see what looks to be a pool of blood under their doorway. My body goes on high alert, I wanted to run but I needed to see if they were okay, if they were in there. Tip toeing to their door I gently push it open. My breath stills in my lungs, vomit threatens to rise and my head begins to spin as I stand frozen at the door to their room, the view that greeted me was something from a bad horror film.

My mother was still in bed but my dad was on the floor beside the door holding his mobile in his hand, blood was covering most of the walls, the bed and them. Their bodies looked like they were hacked up by something, unfreezing I don't make a sound as the intruder could still be in here. I have the urge to run to them, to see if they are alive but looking around seeing some of their body parts scattered around the room I knew there was no hope of ether one of them being alive.

With a hasty retreat I make it out of the house just in time for me to drop to my knees on the forest floor and throw my stomach contents up. Once I think I am done I stand back up on my feet and make a mad dash back through the woods. I run to my secret hiding place which was a small clearing a good 20 minutes into the deep forest.

Once I know I'm safe I drop onto the floor and break down crying, questions flooded my brain as the agony I felt for my dead parents racked through my broken heart. Why someone would do this is beyond my understanding, it was vicious, disgusting and such a vile thing to do. My parents never hurt a fly, why would someone brutally murder them in such a disturbing way.

I'm not saying there is any good way for someone to be murdered but that attack on mum and dad was so violent, they didn't deserve to die in such a painful manner. Not knowing what to do I just sit down on the forest floor crying hysterically, I couldn't bring myself to stop. The horror scene up in the bedroom keeps replaying over in my head.

I feel the same presence as I did a little while ago just before I hear a twig snap behind me but before I could look around to see who was there I feel a tiny pin prick in my neck. My hand flies up touching the spot where I felt the prick, I come into contact with something that feels like a small dart. Darkness begins dragging me under into sleep I just catch a guy's voice whispering. "it's okay now, your safe. Close your eyes and rest I promise your safe."

If I could speak I most likely would have refused and kicked up a fuss but right now sleep was invading my mind, I try to fight it but the sedative he gave me was just too strong. Shutting my eyes I give into the beautiful darkness invading me, falling into a dreamless sleep. Before I completely black out I hear the same soft melodic voice whisper.

"Rest well little sister, I am bringing you home."


End file.
